The Real Winner
by kstewforlife
Summary: Based on Robsten lovlieness, Twilight and a rumour I read online! Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are big time A-List actors with a heated and beautiful on and off-screen romance, unfortunately nobody else knows. What happens when it gets too much? ExB


**_I know I haven't finished either of my fics but I watched the MMAs for the 200000th time today and the idea just stuck to me like glue! Hope you enjoy! Love to my bestie/beta Roisin, who insists on reading everything before it's posted and she's the best so she deserves a mention :)_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters, MTV, anything mention, but I wish I owned Rob and Kristen... *sigh*_**

**_R&R's are welcome!  
_**

**_Floz xo_**

* * *

As I sat in my hotel room, waiting, I picked up a magazine and flicked through the silly rumours and tabloid articles. I wasn't even half way through when I saw my name.

**'Edward Cullen and Bella Swan – On the rocks?' **

**'Though their vampire characters (Robert and Kristen) in the Moonlight Quadrilogy couldn't be more in love, actors Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan seem to be heading for the opposite. A source told GOSS that the couple, Edward, who turned 22 last month and Bella, 20, are far from smooth sailing. "Although Isabella appeared at the premiere for 'I Remember' in March of this year, she was jealous of his co-star Allie Grimes getting his undivided attention on the red carpet. Now that he's filming 'Circus' with fellow A-Lister, Tanya Denali and she's been promoting 'Rockstars on the Run' with BFF and co-star in both 'ROTR' and the second and third Moonlight films (Horizon and Rotation of the Sun), Jane Roberts, they haven't had much time to work out their issues, and it's driving them crazy.' Swan will be leaving to go to Sydney next week with Jacob Black, who plays werewolf Taylor in the popular vampire flicks, will this spark jealousy in Cullen?'**

I couldn't finish the article, I don't know why I read those articles, they make me mad! I flicked through the tabloid, reading the other interviews and silly rumours, settling on a review of 'Town of Zombies' which my good friend, James Brennan starred in. Suddenly it was grabbed from my hands. It was taken by my publicist and all round bitch Irina. 'What did I tell you about reading those ridiculous magazines?' she grumbled.

'You can't control my life Irina, as much as you would probably like to,' I groaned. 'It's utter bullshit anyway, you and I both know that Edward and I couldn't be happier,'

'But the press will never find out, as long as I shall fucking live!' I knew what her problem was. Edward's publicist, Kate, and Irina hated each other for no apparent reason. I loved Kate, she was kind and considerate and completely supported our relationship. Irina was none of those things, she didn't like the fact that I was with Edward. She would rather me with my ex-boyfriend Mike Newton, who I broke up with 3 years ago, before Moonlight was even in the pipeline.

'Anyway get into the car, we'll miss the red carpet,' she mumbled.

We walked out of the hotel, blinded by the bright sun. It was a warm and sunny June 6th in Los Angles. It was the evening of the MTV Movie Awards, my personal favourite awards show in the industry. It was lighthearted and fun, always filled with jokes, and it was completely fan voted. In 2009, Moonlight scooped lots of awards, including Best Kiss for myself and Edward (breaking tradition by not kissing on stage) and Best Female Performace for me, where I dropped my award on stage. I wore flats to that show, and was wearing heels tonight, I prayed I wouldn't fall over. I had my hair in a bun, covered by a beenie, which I would take out once we arrived. I was wearing silver mini-dress and black heels. Both were picked out by my co-star and friend Alice Greene. If it was my decision, I would be wearing jeans and converse, I hated heels to death, but if I was anywhere near the height of Edward's shoulders I'd be happy. I took off the beanie and took my hair out of the bun. My hair was freshly dyed blonde for a movie I was shooting the month after, and I couldn't let the paps see it before the red carpet. Irina smiled. 'You look lovely Bells, I hope you win a good bit!' Of course she did, which would mean lots of publicity for me (groan) and lots of money for her. I faked a smile and sat quietly in my seat. I was excited, tonight was going to be different.

Edward and I sat up chatting on the phone from across the hallway, planning on what we would do if we won Best Kiss again this year. After a little deliberation and a lot of procrastinating, we decided we would actually kiss. 'Horizon was up for a few awards this year, Best Movie, Best Female Performance for myself, Best Male Performance for both Edward and Jacob, Best Kiss for myself and Edward and myself, Edward and Jacob were all nominated for the new award Global Superstar. I secretly hoped I would win, but I was rooting for my man or my best guy friend. We pulled up and I walked the red carpet quite quickly as we were late, quickly posing for pictures with a few of my co-stars, Paul, Esme and Jessica. We went inside, and I took my seat between Edward and Jacob's father Billy.

The show began at 9, I was nervous and excited. I was a big fan of the host, Aziz Ansari, he was hilarious. He did a monologue on all the movies nominated, including our little quadriolgy. The first award for the night was Best Female Performance. I wanted Sandra Bullock to win as I loved 'Forced To Marry Me'. My name was called out as the winner and I was stunned. I quickly walked up and gave a small speech, thanking the fans, running straight off again. I hated making speeches, but it was all part of the lifestyle. I sat backstage, quickly texting my father asking if he was watching, and talked to Jessica, who had just won 'Best Breakthrough Performance' for 'Aeroplanes'.

An hour went by and it was time for Best Kiss. There was strong competition. I was in two of the five couples nominated; myself and Edward, and Jane and myself in 'ROTR'. Edward and I won. We started walking and of course I tripped over my feet. I landed on him, and he put his arm around me and we walked to collect our golden popcorn. 'Thanks everyone, it's such an honour to win the award two years in a row, and there was such stiff competition this year,' smiled Edward taking the award. I looked at him nervously. He nodded to go ahead and do our plan, smiling my favourite lopsided smile. I turned to the microphone.

'So um…. I guess you know what's supposed to come next… we're supposed to kiss each other right?' The crowd went crazy, setting me in a fit of giggles. 'To be honest, it takes a lot of CGI and photoshop to make us look ok kissing….we don't wanna let you down you know? I guess we'll give it a shot or whatever….' I rambled. We turned to eachother, Edward not even putting the award on the table infront of us. We made awkward little run ins on purpose, then actually went into kiss, but I couldn't do it. I stopped, pushing him away, faking a small smile on my face. I wanted to do it so much, but I didn't know what was stopping me. Before I could do anything, I felt myself being swooped around by Edward, and he kissed me quickly on the lips, sending everyone into screams. I got the giggles again, shocked at his decision, He said another quick 'thank you' into the microphone, and we left the stage.

'I can't fucking believe that..' I murmered laughing. He stuck his tongue out at me, and he walked on ahead. I sighed, I wanted a proper kiss, a fairytale kiss. But no, I was left with a peck on the lips. I was happy we won, but so disappointed. I returned to my seat before anything got suspicious.

The rest of the ceremony went great. E won Best Male and Global Superstar. I had to look in the screen of my cellphone to make sure I wasn't proudly smiling too much.

'Oh, I'm getting two? Wow, cheers!' I laughed at his lack of listening to the presenter. 'Um… well, thank you to the directors of the movies…. Christine Hardman and Carl Walsh….to everyone who voted….to ummm….my parents for conceiving me…. And who else?….Oh and to Isabella, cause without her, the movie's would be crap. Ok yeah thanks again, bye' he smiled, running off stage. All eyes were on me for a minute when my name was mentioned. I didn't know what to do, so I sat and smiled and gave him a small wave from our seat. I couldn't believe it and inside I was dancing. But as bitter as I sounded, I was still annoyed at the kiss situation. He sat back down, and I smiled a quick thank you to him. The 'Horizon' cast and I gathered on stage at the end of the night, winning 'Best Movie'. It was awesome, we won all the awards we were nominated for, with Carlisle Masen giving a heroic yet strongly worded speech. We all walked off stage, smiling so proudly. Edward and I walked out in a different direction, as I grabbed him to come and have a smoke with me. He didn't look happy.

'What's wrong babe?' I asked him, as I took a drag.

'I was about to ask you the same question,' he mumbled.

'Why?' I narrowed my eyes.

'You seem, just off with me….' He said sadly.

'Because you bolloxed off on the kiss E! If you didn't wanna kiss me you should have fucking said so!' I grumbled. I took another drag.

'But you fucking pushed me away with your hand Bella! And what was I supposed to do with your fucking bitch of a publicist giving me the evil eyes?' He didn't just say that?

'Oh no, not fucking Irina!' I ran my hand through my hair. 'I hate that fucking witch, she thinks she can control my love life as well as my PR. Ughhh' I groaned. I blinked back the tears forming in my eyes.

'Isabella,' he said, comforting me. The tears spilled over, dropping on my cigarette as I looked down. He pushed my chin up and wiped my eyes. I took another drag, looking away.

'I can't deal with her! She won't let me tell anyone. The only people that fucking know are Jane, Jacob, my parents and us. She won't let me tell Alice, Esme, Carlise, Emmett, nobody. How am I supposed to deal with her for the rest of my career? Where I can't even tell some of my closest friends about my boyfriend? I feel like I'm on one of those shitty reality tv shows doing a secret task of something….' Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

'Edward where the fuck are you taking me?' I asked him, but no answer. He dragged me past the side door, up the red carpet, round the whole of the amphitheatre, to the press pit. There waiting for us was the whole of our cast, more random celebrities, Edward's mother, Kate and Irina, along with a shitload of paparatzi. That's when it happened.

'Hey, Irina?' he yelled. Irina snapped her head up and saw that he still was holding my hand. He laughed viciously. 'Fuck you!' he yelled even louder. I stared at him, wondering what fucking drug he just took. He swung me round and pressed his lips to mine, giving me my proper 'Best Kiss' kiss.

'Isabella Marie Swan, I fucking love you'

* * *

_**I'll be watching the MMAs again if you need me!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Floz 3 xx**_


End file.
